The present invention refers to an electric heating element, more particularly a heating element to be used, e.g. for seat heaters in vehicles, in heating pads, heating blankets, heatable garments etc.
Such resilient and mostly also ductile heating elements are already known. They are generally formed of a flat envelope of synthetic textile material containing an electric resistance wire which is mostly inserted in a zigzag or meander shape but which may also have the form of a thin, flat ribbon.
Although they are resilient, these known heating elements have the drawback that they are poorly adapted to uneven or even bent supports. They are not extendable. If they are placed around the bend of the support, there is a risk that the resistance wire will be broken. In most cases, they are too thick to form a non-thickening layer, e.g. in car seats, and their manufacture is relatively expensive. Moreover, their electric heating power cannot be varied individually.